The present invention relates to articulation systems and support decks for beds, in particular, hospital beds.
A support surface for a bed or patient support is provided, wherein the bed or patient support includes first and second movable deck sections and a stationary third deck section located in between the first and second deck sections, and the support surface includes a mattress, a cover shaped to receive the mattress, a first flexible panel coupled to the cover and being located on the cover to be positioned above to the first movable deck section, a second flexible panel coupled to the cover and being located on the cover to be positioned above the second movable deck section, and a plate coupled to the cover and being located on the cover to be positioned above the third deck section. The first and second flexible panels may include a low friction material. The first and second flexible panels may be sewn to the cover. The first and second flexible panels may be movable in response to articulation of the first and second deck sections. The first deck section is configured to support an upper body portion of a person positioned on the bed or patient support, and the second deck section is configured to support a lower body portion of a person positioned on the bed or patient support. The plate is located on the cover between the first and second flexible panels. The plate includes a plurality of slots configured to engage corresponding fasteners coupled to the third deck section.
Also, a bed or patient support is provided, including a frame, an articulating deck coupled to the frame, the deck including a head section, a seat section, and a thigh section, a mattress coupled to the seat section, a cover shaped to receive the mattress, and first and second flexible panels coupled to the cover to slidably engage the head and thigh sections, respectively. The first and second flexible panels are each substantially quadrangular. The head and thigh sections may articulate and the seat section may be substantially stationary. The first flexible panel may be movable downwardly toward the seat section in response to upwardly articulation of the head section. The first flexible panel may be movable toward the head section in response to upwardly articulation of the thigh section. The second flexible panel may be movable downwardly toward the seat section in response to upwardly articulation of the thigh section.
The frame may further comprise a foot section and the second flexible panel may be movable toward the foot section in response to upwardly articulation of the head section.
Additionally, a bed or patient support is provided, including a frame, an actuator coupled to the frame, an arcuate member including a first end and a second end, and a plurality of deck sections including a movable thigh section, the first end of the arcuate member being coupled to the actuator, the second end of the arcuate member being coupled to the thigh section, and the actuator being operable to move the arcuate member to rotate the thigh section around a natural hip pivot point of a person positioned on the bed or patient support. The arcuate member may include a top portion and a bottom portion, and the bottom portion may include a v-shaped edge. The arcuate member may include a top portion and a bottom portion, and the bottom portion may include a flat edge. The arcuate member may include a top portion, a bottom portion, and an arcuately shaped slot located between the top and bottom portions.
The bed or patient support may further include a first rotatable roller located in the slot. The bed or patient support may further include a support coupled to the frame, and second and third rollers may be rotatably coupled to the support to movably engage the bottom portion of the arcuate member. The actuator may include a drive mechanism, a cylinder, and a movable rod, the movable rod being operable to move outwardly away from the cylinder to move the thigh section upwardly away from the frame, and the movable rod being operable to move inwardly into the cylinder to move the thigh section downwardly toward the frame.
In another embodiment, a bed or patient support is provided, including a frame, first and second actuators coupled to the frame, first and second arcuate members each including a first end and a second end, and a plurality of deck sections including a movable upper section, a stationary middle section, and a movable lower section, the first end of the first arcuate member being coupled to the first actuator, the second end of the first arcuate member being coupled to the lower deck section, the first actuator being operable to rotate the first arcuate member to pivot the lower deck section around a natural hip pivot point of a person positioned on the bed or patient support, the first end of the second arcuate member being coupled to the second actuator, the second end of the second arcuate member being coupled to the upper deck section, and the second actuator being operable to rotate the second arcuate member to pivot the upper deck section around a natural hip pivot point of a person positioned on the bed or patient support. The first and second actuators may each be supported by a plurality of rollers. The plurality of rollers may include a pair of bottom rollers located substantially underneath each of the first and second arcuate members. The bottom rollers may each include a substantially v-shaped groove. The plurality of rollers may include a roller located in an arcuate slot of each arcuate member.
In yet another embodiment, a bed or patient support is provided, including a frame including first and second spaced apart side frame members, an articulating deck including a thigh section, the thigh section having a first side located adjacent to the first frame member and a second side located adjacent to the second frame member, a first actuator coupled to the first side frame member, a second actuator coupled to the second side frame member, first and second arcuate members each including a first end and a second end, the first end of the first arcuate member being coupled to the first actuator, the second end of the first arcuate member being coupled to the first side of the thigh section, the first end of the second arcuate member being coupled to the second actuator, the second end of the second arcuate member being coupled to the second side of the thigh section, and the first and second actuators being operable to move the first and second arcuate members to rotate the thigh section around a natural hip pivot point of a person positioned on the bed or patient support. The first arcuate member may include a substantially v-shaped bottom end. The second arcuate member may include a substantially flat bottom end. The first and second arcuate members may each be supported by a plurality of rollers. The plurality of rollers supporting the first arcuate member may include at least one roller having a groove shaped to receive the substantially v-shaped bottom end of the first arcuate member. The plurality of rollers supporting the second arcuate member may include at least one roller having a substantially flat rolling surface.
The bed or patient support may further include a first support coupled to the first side frame member and a second support coupled to the second side frame member, the rollers supporting the first arcuate member being coupled to the first support, and the rollers supporting the second arcuate member being coupled to the second support. The frame may further include a cross member, the deck may further include a head section having a first side adjacent to the first side frame member and a second side adjacent to the second side frame member, the bed or patient support may further include third and fourth actuators coupled to the cross member, and third and fourth arcuate members each having a first end and a second end, the first end of the third arcuate member being coupled to the third actuator, the second end of the third arcuate member being coupled to the first side of the head section, the first end of the fourth arcuate member being coupled to the fourth actuator, and the second end of the fourth arcuate member being coupled to the second side of the head section. The first and third arcuate members each may have a substantially v-shaped bottom end. The second and fourth arcuate members each may have a substantially flat bottom end.
An articulation system for a bed or patient support is also provided, including an arcuate member having a top portion and a spaced apart bottom portion, at least one roller, a support, and an actuator, the actuator being operable to cause rotational movement of the arcuate member, the support being configured to couple the at least one roller to a frame portion of the bed or patient support, and the at least one roller being shaped to receive the bottom portion of the arcuate member. The bottom portion of the arcuate member may be substantially v-shaped. Each of the rollers may include an eccentric stud.
In another embodiment, an articulation system for a bed or patient support is provided, including a support, at least one v-grooved roller coupled to the support, and an arcuate member shaped to mate with and be movably supported by the at least one roller.
The system may further include an actuator operatively coupled to the arcuate member to drive movement of a portion of the bed or patient support. The arcuate member may include an arcuate slot, and a second roller located in the arcuate slot.
In still another embodiment, a bed or patient support is provided, including a movable deck section having a first side and a spaced apart second side, a frame coupled to the deck section, a first arcuate member coupled to the first side of the deck section, a second arcuate member coupled to the second side of the deck section, at least one v-grooved roller supporting the first arcuate member, at least one flat roller supporting the second arcuate member, a first support coupled to the at least one v-grooved roller and the frame, a second support coupled to the a least one flat roller and the frame, a first actuator coupled to the first arcuate member, and a second actuator coupled to the second actuator. The at least one v-grooved roller may be an eccentric roller. At least one of the flat rollers may be an eccentric roller.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.